User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL
Hi! I'm always open for conversations so ask anything you want. I'm sorry but I don't really have any experience. I thought there were more of us O_o Gosh, if he isn't doing anything then maybe you apply for an administrator? This way you could recruit some people who are good at things like editing. Let me know what you think. Maybe we can work smth out. Oh man, I'm not sure if it's true but while trying to change something on the main 07 ghost page I received a message saying that I'm not allowed to edit the main page...that's kinda unfair. Seems like only admin can do such changes.Hope I'm wrong. Okay, that officially sucks :/ Have you tried sending messages to him? Bet you have. Maybe I'll try. And if it doesn't work, I may send message to the main admin of this site with request. I mean, they shouldn't mind changing the moderator seeing as the present one just doesn't do anything. Man, I feel bad saying all those things about him but it can't be helped :( As for the appearance of the main page,you were right. I checked others and damn, 07 Ghost main page looks like a poor porn star :P Hey, at least you can edit pictures. To be honest, I haven't been around wikia like never so I'm also still learning all new stuff. Sorry for my babbling but I simply enjoy talking with people haha. A.Sz 20:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Agnieszka <--- do I really have to use tildes or what? Sorry for bothering. One question. I just added a picture but it's not the one I wanted, I mean it was supposed to be Ayanami not Jesus! Don't ask how I managed to do that. And now I cannot delete it. I looked for edit button but there is none. Help pls? Main Page I really don't know much about this anime, i just noticed you trying to adopt it, and noticed that the main pages was a mess, I fixed it a little. I usually help organize and find wikis to add to the List of anime wikis on the Anime/Manga Hub. If you need any technical or organizing help let me know.--Sxerks 00:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your adoption request. Good luck with the wiki, and be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) . Hey, thanks for picking up my slack, as you can see i kinda forgot about the site. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 05:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me know! Kate.moon 19:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi. The 07-Ghost Wiki looks great. I just wanted to suggest that you request HERE for a customized background made by JoePlay. He makes different kinds of background. Whichever you request. I requested for the Pandora Hearts Wiki and it looks awesome now. I just wanted to suggest it to you for the 07-Ghost Wiki :) DSM144 18:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for background Hi Blah. I just added the wiki to the approved list, so I'm here to follow up with you. If you have any images that you would prefer me to use in making a new background, please link me to them. In the meantime, I'll be looking around the wiki and the web for some 07 Ghost images. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :That image would be good to use on one side of the background, but I'll need another image for the other side. First, I found a larger version of the image you showed me here. I also found this image that could be used on the other side of the background, using just the characters on the left side of those images, not the whole image of course. Let me know if you would like for me to use those images, and I will. Then I'll show you what it would look like before uploading it. One more question - I will be putting a gradient (fade) on the edges of the background images, so what color do you want the background to be? I can keep the blue color the wiki currently has, or I can use black or dark gray to better match the images. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC)